Hello Guest
Hello Guest (also known as Hello Neighbor 2) is a game from the Hello Neighbor series of games, and it's a sequel to Hello Neighbor. The archive with the Prototype game launcher appeared on December 20, 2019, but was opened on January 5, 2020. This game was a part of an ARG ''that tinyBuild hosted. People of the community have come together to solve this ARG, which was held on the Secret Neighbor Discord server and Twitter. Summary TBA Plot Prototype At the moment, the only plot of the Prototype of the game is known, and it is as follows: We play as a night watchman in an abandoned Golden Apple park in which there was an incident with the death of Lucy, who flew out of the rail and crashed to death. We must keep an eye on the abandoned park, but the vandals climb over the fence and break down the park's property and need to be driven out, but Theodore Peterson runs around the park in a suit with a long beak that hides his face and tries to scare the guard and he begins to have a heart attack from the fear. The game ends in a good or bad ending: Good Ending It is necessary, having fulfilled certain conditions, to activate the lever in a small booth near the attraction with missiles. After activating the lever, the attraction will work and one of the missiles will break through the park’s wall. Behind the wall, there was a weather station, after which the window lights up after the destruction of the wall, and the prototype of the game ends. Bad Ending You just need to get the Neighbor every night shifts. In the end, you can see how the Neighbor explodes one of the walls of the amusement park. History First Clues It first began with TinyBuild secretly posting 2 screenshots that depicted Theodore Peterson (better known as ''The Neighbor) being recorded by a camera. He is not in his ordinary outfit. The other screenshot depicted a person with a pink helmet holding a chair, also being recorded. There is a red text that either read "Distance: 4" or "Distance: 6", this presumably indicates how far away the Neighbor is. Secret Password (protected archive with Prototype) On December 20, 2019, after the release of Secret Neighbor update, the message "/ HGP" appeared on the board in the room of the Neighbor. This was part of the link that needed to be inserted into the line after the link to the Secret The neighbor site was entered. There was a button on the site that gave the archive. But the archive was password protected and had a connection with four-digit codes, which could be obtained by activating the secret in Secret Neighbor. ClassicJrb had spread the word, and people have been cracking the password ever since. But later, on January 5, 2020, GreenHouseM13 was able to find out the password for the archive. And this is what it looks like: f0ac0f112a01a5c0aae735be1f9e18a2f67b9e06a8911f9954746d96599c78a99909876878979879 . The archive contained a prototype launcher for the game. After launching the launcher, the game is being installed (about 600 MB in size). After installation, you can play. More Clues Later, in January 2020, two videos were posted on the official Twitter: with the emotions of Neighbor and the house of Neighbor. Trivia * The archive password consists of four-digit codes that can be obtained by activating the secret in Secret Neighbor after version 1.0.7.3. * The launcher uses a Patch kit. * The Hello Guest prototype is the second unfinished game released by developers, not from Steam or Epic Games (the first is Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek Alpha). * The Hello Guest prototype is the second prototype of the game series (the first is the Hello Neighbor prototype). * But unlike the Hello Neighbor prototype, the Hello Guest prototype is publicly available. * Most likely, the game began to be created even before the release of Secret Neighbor Easter Alpha, since the prototype Hello Guest and SN (starting with Easter Alpha) contain the same object - a weather station. * The game takes place in the amusement park "Golden Apple". This is confirmed by a broken inscription above the gate. * It has been hinted that this game takes place after Hello Neighbor with photos of Mr. Peterson as he appears to be older, he also is very dirty as if has been living out in the forest. He is wearing a crow suit too. * In addition to objects from the original, the game uses objects from Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek, namely the trees from Steps 3 and 4. * Most likely, the events in the game occur after the events of Act 2 of Hello Neighbor, as one of the developers' Twitter videos shows that the Neighbor’s house is still intact. * At the end of the video tinyBuild Year 9: The Trailer, shown in honor of the 9th anniversary of tinyBuild, flashed footage of the room in which the "guest" was located. Most likely, these are footage from the future trailer for Hello Guest. * Interestingly, hints about Hello Guest appeared even earlier, with the release of Secret Neighbor. * Namely: on the hat of the game (the texture of the brick wall) and on the board in the room of the Neighbor. In that shot, you can see a mountain of boots on which lies a new chair, a traffic cone, and a bicycle. * It can beat an unfinished finished house from play files or a house made from fused teasers that the beats have been removed. * In the menu on the tent behind the tree, you can see a standing neighbor * If you look at the new hello guest teaser with the pile of shoes, there is an upside-down red bicycle. That is the same bike you see in the Secret Neighbor main menu. Is this hinting to a new class for the neighbor in Secret Neighbor, being "the guest?" * A download without the password can be found here https://pastebin.com/ATE3Z2x8 Gallery Grt.JPG|The Main Menu. Capture89.JPG|Hello Birdman blows up a wall (Bad Ending). dstation.JPG|Forest Protector's House (Good Ending). gcdd.JPG|Guard building. GuestDow.PNG Hello_my_new_guest10.gif Category:Games